listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lego Movie
The Lego Movie (2014) # 2 Guards - Kicked into a lava lake by Lord Business. # 4 Falcons - Destroyed by a laser pointer # Vitruvius - Kicked into a Lava lake by Lord Business, But he Somehow Survived. # Good Cop ''- Erased by Lord Business with polish, revived when he was drawn back on. Debatable? He was never actually killed # Ma Cop - Sprayed by T.A.K.O.S. Revived after Kragle Explosion # Pa Cop - Sprayed by T.A.K.O.S. Revived after Kragle Explosion # '''Calamity Drone' - Crushed by the wall by Wyldstyle # Sheriff-Not-a-Robot - Fell Down the Cliff and Blowned up. # Island Warrior - Ran over by Golf ball # Han Solo, C-3PO, Lando Calrissian, and Chewbacca - Eaten by a Exogorth. # Vitruvius ''- Decapitated by Lord Business with a penny, revived as a ghost. # Taco Tuesday Guy - Sprayed by T.A.K.O.S. # Girl - Sprayed by T.A.K.O.S. # Guy - Sprayed by T.A.K.O.S. # '''Skeletrons' - Smashed by Emmet. # Micro Managers - Shut down after Kragle Explosion. # T.A.K.O.S - Destroyed after Kragle Explosion. # Deputron - Shut down after Kragle Explosion. # Radio DJ Robot - Shut down after Kragle Explosion. # Wiley Fusebot '''- Shut down after Kragle Explosion. # '''Velma Staplebot - Shut down after Kragle Explosion. # Robo Cowboy - Shut down after Kragle Explosion. # Robo Crocodile - Shut down after Kragle Explosion. # Robo Demolitionlist - Shut down after Kragle Explosion. # Robo Fed - Shut down after Kragle Explosion. # Robo Foreman - Shut down after Kragle Explosion. # Robo Hazmat - Shut down after Kragle Explosion. # Robo Maid '- Shut down after Kragle Explosion. # '''Robo Marshall '- Shut down after Kragle Explosion. # '''Robo Pilot - Shut down after Kragle Explosion. # Robo Worker - Shut down after Kragle Explosion. # Robo SWATs - Shut down after Kragle Explosion. The Lego Movie 2: The 2nd Part (2019) # Heart - Blown up with a rocket fired from a cannon by Sweet Mayhem. # Man with Panda Mask - Fell off a cliff. # Woman with Motorcycle Helmet - Fell off a cliff. # Plantimals '- Disintegrated when Rex punched the ground. # ''Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi - Disintegrated when Emmet punched her. Revived herself as a heart to save everyone. # Heart - Exploded when Rex touched her. # 'Rex Dangervest '- Faded out of existence when Lucy came to rescue Emmet. # President Business - Set aflame by Benny, runs into a shop with fireworks, blowing him up. The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) # '''General No. 1 - Fired by Lord Garmadon out from the volcano lair. Later shown he survived the attack # General No. 2 - Fired by Lord Garmadon out from the volcano lair. Later shown he survived the attack # Master Wu - Fell over a waterfall, but not counting this either since he is seen to survive. # Lord Garmadon - Eaten by Meowthra, but is vomited out. The Lego Batman Movie (2017) # Several Penguin Minions - Kissed by Poison Ivy. # 2 Guards - Hammered by Harley Quinn from an elevator # Sauron - Blown apart by the Batwing which causes an energy ball to fly into him # King Kong - Blown apart by Batmobile Self Destruct. The Lego Batman Movie 2 To be confirmedCategory:Animation Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Film series Category:Stubs